comiccrossroadsfandomcom-20200215-history
Snow Cat (Earth-7045)
Cautious. Reliable. Uneager. These are not words to describe Snow Cat. He is one wild and craaaaaaazy guy. Seriously, he's the guy in the group that even the other 'Cons think is a little unbalanced. His usual battle tactic is to rush straight in with every piece of artillery he has blazing, all while laughing maniacally. Other times, he yodels while rushing straight in with every piece of artillery he has blazing. He loves combat, and isn't particularly picky about which side he's on, so long as he gets to shoot things. He's not especially bright, but Megatron knows the value of a soldier largely without fear. He has recently become partnered with the Mini-Con Crumplezone, whose optics were opened up to just how much fun lunatic charges can be. The two get along amazingly well, both having an undying love for the sheer excitement of blowing stuff up real good. History Snow Cat was constructed cold in Vos during the age of Guardian Prime. His alt. mode was intended to be a half-track APC, and thus meant for the military class according to functionism. However, he quickly washed out because of his obnoxiously insane personality. Unfortunately, the lust for combat Snow Cat gained during those days never faded. more to be added Powers & Abilities Snow Cat= |-| Pre-War= Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Half-track alt. mode'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Skilled Combatant' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Expert Skier' *'Multilingual' Weaknesses *Not particularly mentally stable. *Naturally, Snow Cat's one true asset is the strong lust for combat. However, he doesn't think before he acts, often neglecting to provide cover for his comrades in favor of breaking off to engage a single Autobot. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Rocket skis': yes. Seriously. *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Half-track alternate mode *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Back-mounted snow cannons': can fire out intense blasts of cold nearing absolute zero. *'Scatter Blaster': a gun fires a wide spray of explosive buckshot. Trivia *While he's had some military training, since he never finished boot camp, Snow Cat was never officially enlisted in the Primal Vanguard. Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:White Skin Category:Grey Skin Category:Purple Skin Category:Black Skin Category:Orange Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Purple Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Constructed Cold Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Kaon Gladiatorial Ring combatants (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Ultracons (Earth-7045) Category:Criminals Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Flight Category:Weaponized Body Category:Gun Wielders Category:Energy Blasts Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters